Rosie Red the New Equestrian Girl
by MissAwesome10
Summary: Read the fan fiction of a fictionalized girl named Rosie Red helps Twilight Sparkle win that crown from the no good Sunset Shimmer and becoming an equestrian girl.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fan fiction. I made up a fictional character that reminds me of what I would do in a situation like this in My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls if it really happened, but I know it is fantasy. She is not a real character in the movie. I decided to write this story to spice it up make the movie a little better if I wrote the screenplay. Some of which is going to be the same as the movie and some of what I made up. I will also use things in the story that relate to my life. I won't tell which is which due to privacy reasons. Some of the story is also fictionalized by me for Canterlot High School clubs, students, teachers, and classes. Also, I am going to mention some people in my life I know and/or had a relationship with, but I am going to take out their real names and replace with fictional names. Again, due to privacy reasons. I am also not going to tell who. There are also going to be plots and scenes that was not in the movie either.

Rosie's Equestrian Girl Experience

Today was another regular school day at Canterlot High School, except for the fact it was two days before the Fall Formal and Rosie Red still has not purchased a dress for the fall formal. Uggh, for about a month now she went to oodles of department stores and she could not find anything their so she decided to go to a vintage consignment shop. Still, at the vintage consignment shop she could not find a perfect casual dress, for her tomboyish self.

Yes, Rosie Red loves anything sports. She wouldn't mind wearing sports jerseys every day for the rest of her life. If a game is on she will watch it. Whatever sport it is she'll watch it. The only thing she doesn't like about sports is the rivalry. She does not support any one team. She only watches the games for fun, not to see what team will win.

She is also the substitute captain if Rainbow Dash is not here during a team practice or game in any sport. Perfect, tomboy is what most people will say.

Anyway, the day started out as any other ordinary school day for Rosie Red. Her iPod radio alarm clock playing her favorite tunes on her iPod at 6:20 in the morning. Getting up from a good night's sleep and pounding on her obnoxious alarm clock to be quiet, what a normal way to start the morning if you're Rosie.

Rosie, half naked with her night shirt and underwear only on her body slowly climbed down the steps into her house's tiny kitchen. She really hope her younger brother was not up. Oh, how he is a troll in the morning. Her brother Ace is just a real jerk sometimes, he is never really fun to play with. All her brother cares about is the Internet and video games. That is it, people are a secondary source to him.

Oh, great a good way to start the day her brother up and alive making demands to her dad like he is the king of England and the father the courtier servant. As always her father gives in to her spoiled younger brother. Wow, this will make her in a joyful mood.

Today, her brother wanted his cereal a certain way. Her dad was in a horrible mood trying to make Ace's breakfast as he like it, but in no way of her father's patience made Ace a happy camper. Rosie new her father was about to explode, but she did not want to make the situation worse by mentioning it to Ace. He probably won't care anyway and still be disrespectful to his father.

Rosie opened the freezer with her dainty hands and got three frozen pancakes out of the freezer with her tips of her fingers stinging from the frost. Ow, that bit her hard like a shark.

She pop the three pancakes in the microwave for a minute, but when you are around grumpy Ace while doing nothing for minute or waiting for a minute. A minute can seem like hours.

Finally, the microwave made it is moderately loud beeps and the heating was over. The few seconds of beeps made Rosie relieved because she did not have to hear her brother's whining over how he wants his breakfast to be like.

After eating her breakfast slowly at the kitchen table. Trying to stay away from her snobby brother and ticked off father as much as possible. Man, she ate her breakfast slowly because after her meal it was 6:50 and she was supposed to be in class without being tardy by 7:55. Above it all it takes her a long time to get ready for school, plus the ten minute walk to get there. Rosie always bought lunch from the school cafeteria, she never made her own lunch in her whole high school career. So at least she had a little more time than most children in Elementary School that either their parents made their lunch or if they are older they make their lunch themselves.

Rosie scrambled back upstairs to her bathroom that she has to share with her brother. She quickly flossed her teeth, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair and put it back up in a ponytail. Now, for her second to last thing trying to pick what to wear. Most of her wardrobe is red because both her hair and her skin is a rose red color, except her skin is slightly lighter rose red. So her clothes will obviously match.

Rosie decided to wear the usual of what she wore which was a red polo on the top with a red mini skirt on the bottom with red bike shorts underneath to show her sportiness. This outfit looked well with her thick straight rose color hair. She checked the time on her radio alarm clock to see if she was not running behind, but oh she was it was 7:20 already and she is supposed to leave at 7:25.

The only way out of this was to quickly pack her backpack and slip on some sneakers. And only have a quick farewell to her family. After all that she ran downstairs to kiss her family goodbye. Rosie loved to kiss the family goodbye all together with the whole family in the same room, but today that was not the case. When she got downstairs she found her brother in the living room on the couch glued to his father's cell phone probably watching YouTube. Still having a hunch that her father gave up and Ace had a morning with no breakfast. Finally, her mother was downstairs still half asleep on the side room couch.

Just great, her family isn't together to say goodbye.

"Ace," Rosie asked slowly.

"What," Ace answered angrily.

Rosie knew by heart Ace wasn't at his best at this time in the morning, but she decided to ask him anyway to not tick off her brother even more.

"Do you know where Dad and the dog are?" Rosie asked curiously.

"I don't know," Ace answered trailing off in his voice.

"Okay!" Rosie sighed.

Now Rosie wanted to ask her mom because she was more likely to know.

Rosie walked quietly into the side room. Noticing her mom was still half asleep, her curiosity got the best of her and she blurted out.

"Where is Dad and the dog, Mom," her mom startled by the question that just woke her up.

After a few seconds her mother finally answered "Dad is taking the dog for a walk."

"Thank you," Rosie answered happily.

Finally, the subject changed quickly with Rosie shouting "Bye, Mom and bye, Ace"

Then came the usual answers mom murmuring goodbye in her sleep and no answer from her brother what so ever. Sometimes when her father is home, he says a "goodbye" too but in a more enthusiastic way. Today was not one of those days her father would shout "goodbye" to her because he was obviously taking the dog for a walk.

"Oh and be sure to tell dad that I said goodbye," Rosie stated cheerfully.

"Okay", Mom murmured under her breath.

Finally, Rosie slammed the side door shut and walked off to school knowing her mom will always tell dad that she said goodbye when you were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a beautiful mild day, a day you don't exactly need a light jacket. It is also not a good idea to go out in skimpy shorts and a very paper thin light tank top. Today was a day most people would find a great day to walk outside.

So Rosie Red did have a descent day outside of her household so far. She could feel a cool breeze on her light rosy red skin, but that breeze did not give her any goose bumps like most autumn breezes did. Rosie started walking out of the driveway like nothing is going to stop her. Her legs felt as light as a feather she could sprint and zoom all over the neighborhood.

She began her tranquil walk to school. Rosie just loved the feeling of walking outside in this kind of autumn weather, but her dislike was she did not want to get leaves in her face that had scattered from the trees like ginormous rain droplets.

Rosie knew her way to school inside and out. Go across the street from Power Lane to which her house sat along that street for decades. Now she is on Raven Drive. Go up Raven Drive and make a turn, she'll see a path that has a few steps down. Now on a cemented path she will literally see Canterlot High School right there. Just walk several yards, there is a bus path be careful not to have the buses hit you. You are now at the door outside the cafeteria and just walk in and make sure you do not stumble over the hundreds of students trying to get in too.

. . . .

It was now second period and the day so far was pretty normal like most days. Rosie unpacking her belongings into her locker and get her necessary belonging for the morning before lunch. Her plain white binder that she never got around to decorating, her school assignment book where she jots down her homework every day. Most girls at Canterlot High School love to decorate their assignment books every which way, but for Rosie she liked her assignment book just plain how it was made, except for her writing in it for homework assignments. Her glasses case which is burgundy red and her glasses to see the board the same color burgundy red as well. Her reading book that she got from the Library a book that she is enjoying reading right now To Kill a Mockingbird she is on the edge of her seat for this book. She knows this book is going to be one of her favorites. Lastly, her ruby red pencil case which holds all her writing utensils and pencil sharpener which is a brick red.

Rosie was very weak in second period which is Algebra 2 for her, she just played a grueling game of basketball in gym class against the school jocks. She picked a bad day to wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants to gym class because she was boiling outside doing the warm-up lap and playing basketball against the most athletic boys in the school.

After, that what seemed like a forever long gym class. She slowly stomped back into the girls locker room to change which was hard because her skin was as sticky as a fruit roll up. She took off her sweaty clothes which literally were sticking to her and changed back into her regular school clothes. She still had a couple of minutes before the end of first period bell so she walked slowly to her cubby and get her school supplies and sat down on the dusty floor, not even caring if she would get dust all over herself. For the last remaining minute and a half she sat their trying to go to sleep. Slowly, trying to turn off that ambient noise of her fellow classmates around her chit-chatting. The minute and a half did not work so well she could still hear the chattering of girls. The bell unfortunately rang and everybody had to go to second period now.

She trudged upstairs to Algebra 2 which was very hard for her because her legs were so weak. She would've loved to have Rainbow Dash in her gym class this year, but unfortunately she has gym class a different period. Oh, how Rosie and Rainbow Dash would make a great team beating the male jocks at basketball.

Algebra 2 was in the middle of checking homework when a scratchy voice on the P.A system barked "May I see Rosie Red in the office for a few minutes".

Everyone in the class knew it was Secretary Cadance with her high pitched squeaky voice. Everyone gawked at Rosie when she slowly, carefully, and dramatically rose from her seat and slowly walked to the front door.

"Ooooh, you're in trouble," stated the class jerk and bully Midnight out loud to Rosie.

Rosie just ignored him with a saucy "humph" and confidently opened and slammed the heavy Algebra 2 classroom door shut. And continued to march out confidently for just a few more seconds. Making sure no one could really see her puzzled guilty look. Finally, when there was literally no one in the hallway, Rosie finally slouched down having guilt and worry all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews people. I read them and try to fix my improvements and I'll answer other questions in your reviews too. The Mean Girls Middle School sucked I know. I just had a writer's block and I wanted to see if my fanfiction uploading was working. I knew I was going to delete this story anyway, I couldn't go very far with it. I am also a total newbie for writing fanfiction usually newbies at anything start being really bad at that talent and improve little by little. It is just common sense. I also have bad grammar sometimes I know or I don't explain things all the way through. I always skim my stories before I post to see if there is anything I did not explain. Sometimes what I think I explained in the story is totally clear and I post it, but sometimes I don't realize it when my readers read and complain about that I did not explain clearly. For the New Student at Monster High I had so many writer's blocks on it and I am thinking about deleting it because I did not explain it well. I'm not sure if I will definitely carry on with it or if I do it will probably take a long time to come up with the thought process. For the question on who is Narciza, I will probably explain her life in the second chapter (if I carry on with that story). In Rosie the New Equestrian Girl the "why is Rainbow Dash sick? Question" if Rainbow Dash is not at a practice because she is sick Rosie is substitute captain and she takes over and same goes for games. For the "why is Rosie in trouble question" I am foreshadowing the story if you know what that means. All the Secretary stated was she wanted to see Rosie Red in the office and the class bully stereotypically thinks that if you are needed in the office you are in trouble and that's not always the case (common sense people). Thank you for your reviews that makes me feel warm that you are reading my stories and hopefully I answered all of your questions to break the confusion. Sorry for my poor grammar too and punctuation. The story is going to get back to its main plot in this chapter on how Rosie becomes an equestrian girl. Also, I love to put poetry in my stories because it is the best substitute for the characters actually singing like in musicals. I know I wish I could physically put an iPod filled with music in my fanfiction to make the readers hear the characters sing, but welcome to reality. The characters that will sing will be in italics and I will stop the italics if the character is doing something like a movement or something. Again, thank you for reading my stories I sincerely appreciate it. Sorry if it was late and sorry for my typo it was supposed to be "Equestria Girl" not adding the N. I know chapters 1 & 2 were the boring ones, but this is the chapter when it starts to get more interesting.

. . . .

The main office was getting closer and closer by the tiny steps Rosie was taking, but unfortunately reality came when Rosie finally had to open the door to get into the front office. There sat Secretary Honey drinking a cup of coffee and finally looked up at a combination of a nervous and stressed, Rosie. Rosie knew she was in trouble by the look in Secretary Honey eyes. Yes, Rosie got in trouble before for doing naughty and stupid stuff just to be cool, but she stopped in sixth grade when her arch nemesis Sunset Shimmer-she used to be best friends with-started to not be a true friend. She remembered like it was yesterday.

(Flashback)

It was the autumn of sixth grade. Rosie was about to get her black belt in taekwondo. She was so proud of herself she planned to social network it for her family and friends. She also wanted to video-tape it and post it onto YouTube. Rosie especially wanted to invite her BFF Sunset Shimmer to see with her own very eyes when the taekwondo instructor handed her that shiny, mint-condition, brand-new black belt. She has been waiting for this day to come ever since she was eight years old.

Rosie was never really much of an artist, but she specifically decorated and hand wrote (with her neatest possible hand-writing) invitations to her family and friends. All of her family and friends loved her artistic work when she sent them out, but Rosie decided this was the only time she'll ever put so much effort into her creativity by decorating.

Rosie's best invitation she worked the hardest and put the most effort on was the one for Sunset Shimmer. She sent this only one invitation a day earlier and even asked Sunset Shimmer a week later if she got the invitation. Unlike, her other family and friends who just loved the invitations design and most of them having excuses why they cannot come. Sunset Shimmer was the only person she specifically asked if she got the invitation and was praying if she could come.

It was the beginning of school on a Thursday morning the first bell was just about to ring. Rosie entered the classroom with Sunset Shimmer sitting so elegantly in her desk like she was about to have tea with the Queen of England.

Rosie obnoxiously ran up to her in a very rude manner and asked over and over again in excitement "Are you going to see me get my black belt? Huh! Huh! Are you going to see me get my black belt?"

Rosie could tell Sunset Shimmer was already annoyed by the fact that Rosie turned into a Pinkie Pie 2.0 just by that obnoxious statement. Rosie was rarely this excited when she was well, excited. She usually had a calmer attitude when she is excited like she would say "cool" or "awesome" and just not be so well, bouncy. But this time she was bouncy like Pinkie Pie because she was so overjoyed to get her black belt.

Pinkie Pie was so happy to see that other people were copying her persona that she shot up like a bullet straight from her desk and sprinted like a marathoner through a huddle of students that she nearly toppled over like dominos. Pinkie then gave Rosie a big giant squeeze hug and like she was a huge teddy bear you've just got from a carnival game. She also screeched at the top of her lungs like she was a baby enjoying every bit of entertainment she sees.

Rosie was never really much of a hugger, but today she was like whatever with my usual self and just made Pinkie Pie hug her for as long as she could take without turning blue and losing oxygen by the tight squeeze. Rosie decided to give Pinkie a great big hug and screech with her after Pinkie finally let go.

After these few insufferable minutes. Rosie mouthed to Applejack "Help Me!" Applejack looked mighty confused at first. Rosie could see it in her face. Several seconds later Applejack finally got it and blurted out an excuse for Pinkie to go away "Hey, Pinkie. My little sis Apple Bloom's eighth birthday party is coming up in several weeks from now. Would you like to help plan it?"

Applejack and Pinkie Pie were best friends along with the diva Rarity who was so elegant and loved fashion designing, Rainbow Dash the feminine jock of the whole sixth grade and the bragger, and Fluttershy the quiet and shy, but always so kind Dr. Dolittle Jr. Rosie knew that these friends were so different and unique in their own way. She could even tell which one was the opposite personality and background. Rarity and Applejack were totally complete opposites. Applejack was a farmer and a country girl who loved getting her hands dirty, she is a hard-working person. Rarity is a fashion designer wannabe who loves cities filled with art and culture. Her pet peeve is getting down and dirty. Even though they are best friends, they quarrel quite a bit. Next, is Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy that are totally complete opposites. Pinkie Pie is an energetic, spunky, fun obsessed, chatter box that loves to plan parties, ever since she got her cutie mark with three balloons two cyan balloons next to each other and one yellow balloon on top of it which seems to be on every one of her clothing. While, Fluttershy is a calm, quiet, graceful, animal lover-that can talk and understand animals like , ever since she got her cutie mark which is three light pink butterflies shaped into a pyramid which just like Pinkie is on all of her clothes. They did not quarrel as much as Applejack and Rarity, but they still had their differences. Fluttershy hated facing her fears, she had a lot of them. Pinkie was not afraid of anything. So whenever the five friends wanted to do something daring like rock climbing Fluttershy always had to come along not speaking up for herself. When they finally got to the rock climbing gym and when it was Fluttershy's turn to climb up that 24 feet high climbing wall, she would run away and cry a river. Then, the other four friends would race out of the crowded rock climbing gym and would comfort Fluttershy telling her that she could've just spoken up and they could all went to the zoo together because like everyone that knows her Fluttershy is an animal lover. A zoo would be a second home for her. Rainbow Dash, luckily did not have as much disagreements with her friends. But she was more of the tomboy in the group, she was obsessed with sports. She was not that much into girly stuff. When all of the other girls wanted to get manicures and pedicures due to her loyalty she would always come along, but she would just have conversations with them and would not go near any nail polish. All in all these five friends generally got along well.

Pinkie just squealed in delight and raced over to Applejack. Pretty much whenever Pinkie heard the word "party" from any person anywhere. She would stop whatever she was doing and would go up to that person and would ask about a bazillion questions about just the word "party" that came out of that person's mouth.

Like most people whenever some stranger came up to you and ask a bazillion questions on one word you say they would most likely get irritated. But not when Pinkie Pie came up to ask questions just on that one word "party" people will just automatically become happy for some strange reason. Rosie never really got why it happens.

Rosie like most people whenever she got asked a bazillion questions people would just get super irritated and would ask for her to leave.

Rosie also had memories of Pinkie Pie just being so glum all the time and having the finest straightest hair that it was easy to put a fine tooth comb through it. Both her parents are bland and boring geologists who wants Pinkie and her two sisters to follow in their footsteps as being very educated geologists. Pinkie's two older sisters follow in their parent's footsteps very well, they both want to be world famous geologists and they are unenthusiastic and boring. Not Pinkie, she wants to be the greatest party planner ever and make sure the world is happy and not be so bored all the time ever since she got her curly hair and been so happy all the time.

Pinkie also has this some sort of super power what she calls is her "Pinkie Sense". Everyone at school was amazed as soon as she got her cutie mark that she also came with Pinkie Sense too. Like in those toy commercial when they sell a toy like a doll they also say it comes with an accessory. This is how her Pinkie Sense worked whenever she sensed trouble coming a certain part of her body would move and her body would automatically avoid it like she was some sort of magician.

The first time Pinkie and her classmates realized she had that power was fifth grade last year in the autumn it was recess time for the whole school at Canterlot Elementary School. It was the autumn after Pinkie Pie got her cutie mark she was a totally different person from saying goodbye for the summer in fourth grade and the autumn of fifth grade. She went from a mellow boring little girl to a happy always has energy type of girl. She also had a completely new look thick curly hair pink hair and a more of a brighter pink complexion.

There was a little boy who looked like he was in Kindergarten hanging from the chipped worn out green painted monkey bars. He was hanging about a foot off the ground and he looked petrified. No one even noticed him until, Pinkie Pie was shaking all over several yards away while she playing kickball with most of the other fifth graders at this school.

"Are you okay, Pinkie Pie?" Rosie asked Pinkie Pie in a caring sort of way. Rosie was actually pretty concerned she thought Pinkie was going to have a seizure.

Pinkie Pie completely ignored her and sprinted like a cartoon character all the way to the monkey bars, pretty much by now the boy was screaming for help.

All of the fifth graders stopped whatever they were doing and ran up to Pinkie Pie and the little boy who was dangling from the bars almost about to fall. Before they could even get there on time, Pinkie already grabbed the little boy and placed him gently on the ground.

"Next time if you use the monkey bars. Try to get over to the other side as fast as you can." Advised Pinkie Pie in her cheerful manner.

"I will." Answered the little boy with his charming little grin. "You should play with us more often."

Pinkie was so ecstatic that she bounced so high it could've been a world record.

"I'll always play with you if you want me to," Pinkie Pie responded happily.

The whole fifth grade class finally reached the monkey bars where already this whole incident was over.

Pinkie Pie was already waving goodbye to the boy and went off to play four-square with his friends.

"Whoa!" stated Rainbow Dash. There was a long pause. "That was awesome!"

The split second after she stated that there was a cheer around all the kids at recess.

Everyone was chanting including Rosie "Go Pinkie! Go Pinkie!" Over and over again like a broken record.

Everyone was holding her up in the air like a pop star during its concert.

Pretty much everyone treated Pinkie Pie like a hero for the rest of recess, until one of the school staff. Stopped the ceremony and made everyone go in like it never existed. But the students were talking about it for the rest of the week, until it got a little old.

People were calling her all those made-up super hero names for the rest of the week.

The only unfortunate part was Sunset Shimmer was not able to see it. She was sick all week with the stomach flu. Rosie knew that Sunset Shimmer would ruin the ceremony. Rosie knew that Sunset Shimmer would not be her long lasting BFF she knew her friendship with her would spiral down soon. That is because Sunset Shimmer was the biggest bully in the entire school and she loved to manipulate everyone. Sunset Shimmer loved to make everyone at school have a miserable time and make them have unhappy school memories. All of the other students just ignored Sunset Shimmer's evil ways and they entirely hated Rosie just the same for being her BFF. Rosie would've ditched Sunset Shimmer a long time ago. But she just felt terrible about her life.

Rosie knew about Sunset Shimmer's horrific life and she only knew the true story on how Sunset Shimmer moved to this school.

Her "fake story" and her "fake family" was that she is an only child of a father who is a wealthy CEO of a bed and breakfast chain and her mother owns a well-run bakery and she came from a private school only for girls with school uniforms and her parents wanted to make her live a normal lifestyle as a middle-class kid so she converted to a public school. Students did not want to be a customer at her father's bed and breakfast nor her mother's bakery because they hated her so much and they did not really care to get the names of her parents businesses. No wonder everyone thinks of the stereotype bratty rich girl. Nobody wanted to be friends with her or show up at her house.

Now comes the true story. Sunset Shimmer was born in Switzerland with biological parents. Her biological parents died in a car accident when she was about two months old. No one in her family was willing to raise her. So she was sent to a horrible orphanage that treated the children like they were in prison. No nutritious food, water, no giving the children toys, and no tender love and care. Then a widow homemaker somewhere in her late fifties like some sort of fairy godmother adopted Sunset Shimmer when she was seven years old and brought her to the United States to her house where she still lives today. Sunset Shimmer's mother started out being the most wonderful mother, but soon after she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, she started to lose her memory little by little. Ever since fourth grade Sunset Shimmer mostly took care of herself. Rosie was concerned about her friend and asked if she could do something about it, but Sunset Shimmer insisted that everything was going to be fine and do nothing about it.

The most horrific thing that this year that her mother barely remembers Sunset Shimmer as her daughter on top of the fact that she is going to lose her homemaking career soon. She did not even punish Sunset Shimmer anymore for her horrible behavior.

Rosie was very concerned about Sunset Shimmer, she wanted to do something sooner despite what Sunset Shimmer thinks.

Rosie did not know if relatives of Sunset Shimmer's mother knew anything about it, but she was so insecure to ask Sunset Shimmer because Sunset Shimmer might ruin their friendship.

The only positive thing out of all this was her mother had enough memories and enough money from her widow husband (who Sunset's mother might also forgot) who used to be a well-known brewery owner that was probably upper middle-class and somehow both Rosie and Sunset Shimmer did not know why Sunset's sick mother still got the profit, even though there was a new CEO after Sunset Shimmers father's death. Her mother was pretty amazing to still keep the house running and setting food on the table which is probably her only memory.

The first bell rang and that meant school has started.

"I'll talk to you about at lunch, Sunset Shimmer," Rosie just turning excited to nervous and stated in a nervous manner.

Sunset Shimmer just scoffed and rolled her eyes and just started to pay attention to the teacher's lesson.

Rosie just walked to her desk in a normal manner with her nose held high and being terribly offended.

. . . . .

It was the usual lunch time at Canterlot Elementary School. The crowded cafeteria with students being claustrophobic and stuck as glue. The old brown painted walls that looked like the paint would dance off it and show its prehistoric wood. The white ceramic tile floors looked like they had been attacked by a bunch of hungry tigers. The cafeteria smelt like it always did disgusting burnt grilled cheese.

The worst out of all this was the wicked Sunset Shimmer tormenting everyone in the cafeteria. She made lunchtime seem miserable to everyone, especially Rosie who is forcing herself to eat with her.

After Sunset Shimmer finally bullied Fluttershy into making her cry a river and wanting to call the office and go home with her yelps. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash who were right by Fluttershy gave Sunset Shimmer the "go die in a ditch" eye and the four of them comforted Fluttershy and brought her back to the table they were eating lunch at.

Sunset Shimmer just ignored the friend's remark and skipped over to where Rosie was sitting. Rosie was not amused, she wanted to say "How could you Sunset Shimmer. You really hurt Fluttershy's feelings. You know she is more sensitive than most people. You should go apologize to her." But she only said it inside her head. Rosie knew if she would speak up. Sunset Shimmer would torment her forever. Just like she did to a boy in Rosie's class a couple years ago. His name was Flash Sentry and he still is tormented today by Sunset Shimmer, he yelled at Sunset Shimmer in the face when she was bullying Derpy a girl in Rosie's class, for her not the brightest crayon in the box brain.

Sunset Shimmer's response to Flash Sentry was very cruel, she behind the teacher's back punched Derpy in the face and blamed Flash Sentry on it which made him get suspended for a week. Flash Sentry tried to explain to the principal that Sunset Shimmer did it, but the principal just gave him an evil stare and yelled at him. The principal said that Sunset Shimmer was the sweetest girl in school and she would never in a million years do that. Just like the students know Sunset Shimmer gets away with everything.

"So, what's up?" Sunset Shimmer asked seeming very interested in what Rosie was going to say.

Rosie finally was cheered up a little, she even thought maybe she would even forget about the horrible thing Sunset Shimmer did to Fluttershy and the horrible scoff she did this morning.

"I am getting my black belt in taekwondo on Friday. Would you like to come?" Rosie asked in a calm matter.

There was a long pause. Rosie was smiling so happily that she looked like she was about to explode.

"Sorry, I have a mandatory ballet rehearsal that I have to go to" Sunset Shimmer scoffed sarcastically. "It is right before the huge performance on Saturday."

Rosie was shocked that Sunset Shimmer had to say no to Rosie getting her black belt which was a once in a lifetime opportunity chance. This was the first time ever Rosie even offered for Sunset Shimmer to go to her extra-curricular activities, she finally trusted her enough for Sunset Shimmer to support her. But Sunset Shimmer seemed like she was fibbing when she said she had a mandatory ballet rehearsal.

Sunset Shimmer never ever told Rosie that she was a dancer, until now, Rosie thought. Does Sunset Shimmer have some secret life that Rosie doesn't know about?

But there was a tiny something in Rosie's heart that said "Sunset Shimmer is trying to ditch you and end your friendship with her."

"You know, Rosie," Sunset Shimmer was about to give an explanation. "You could ditch your black belt and go see my ballet performance on Saturday. What time are you getting your belt?"

"9 o' clock in the morning." Rosie automatically answered. "Why?"

"No reason," said Sunset Shimmer in her high-pitched diddly daddly voice. There was a brief pause. Then, Sunset Shimmer spoke up again. "My ballet performance is at the same time, you should come instead of doing your uneducated taekwondo business."

Steam was coming out of Rosie's ear literally, she was about to shoot some powerful remark back at Sunset Shimmer and she did.

"You know Sunset Shimmer." Rosie raised her voice like she was about to explode. "If you think my taekwondo is uneducated, then I won't go to your ballet performance."

Sunset Shimmer was about to scream something terribly mean back. But she was interrupted by Rosie coming back to her lecture.

"All you have done since we both moved here in third grade both being the awkward new kids was trying to divide Canterlot Elementary apart. Thankfully it ain't workin. You are a big bully and you are making everyone miserable in Canterlot City. You should really stop it. Soon someone is going to come from somewhere that is not Canterlot City and is going to get back at you. You will regret your negative actions forever."

"But-", Sunset Shimmer had all to answer before Rosie continued.

"You know what. Goodbye, Sunset Shimmer. So long friend. Or should I even call you friend more like enemy! Go find new friends who love to torture Canterlot City because I'm not one of them. So long Sunset Shimmer, my BFF for three years who was really my life long enemy."

Rosie confidently got out of her seat and walked carefully with confidence to the table Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy were sitting at.

"Fine!" Sunset Shimmer shouted across the room. "I don't need you. I am perfectly fine with no BFF."

Then Sunset Shimmer slouched down, crossed her arms, and did a pouty face.

Rosie thought maybe Sunset Shimmer was trying to manipulate her to go sit back at the table. But it did not work Rosie confidently sat at the five friends table and told them what happened just now. She asked if she could be friends with them instead of Sunset Shimmer and surprisingly to Rosie they all agreed.

"Ya, done well, Rosie" Applejack complimented.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Ooooh, I'm so happy for you", Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with a squeal.

"Yay." Fluttershy had all to say quietly.

"Go, Rosie." Rarity cheered.

Rosie knew from then on that these were her true new friends.

. . . . .

That night Rosie had a pleasant dream. She never had a pleasant dream in years after Sunset Shimmer tried to ruin her life.

It was the Fall Formal at Canterlot High school. Rosie knew somewhat of Canterlot High School, but she did not have an older sibling she had a younger brother instead. So she only knew about Canterlot High School over hearing people saying on the streets. Man, she always wanted an older sibling to look up to.

There was Rosie next to a girl on the right with violet hair with a pink streak almost a dark blue hue and purple skin. Seeming to look half-human and half-horse with horse ears on top of her head and seeming to have an extension that looked like a tail of the horse, with purple wings on her back. She looked like a recipe for what would happen if you would combine a human and a horse. There stood her other five new best friends looking the same way, noting that only Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy having wings. They were all wearing nice prom dresses and each of them had a background with their color skin and their cutie mark plastered to the back of their background color. Rosie was wearing a cherry colored prom dress herself with a necklace on that represented what she had in her dream a cutie mark, she the same looked exactly like the other girls did half-human half-horse, though she had wings just like the purple skin girl, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Lastly, she had her red background wall with her imaginary cutie mark that looked like a bear claw. They also seemed to be floating up in mid-air. A mere fifty feet from the ground.

All Rosie wanted to know was what was the purple skin girl name was with a magenta star sort of cutie mark, she seemed very brave like Rosie, but also seemed very disappointed in someone. It looked like she was disappointed in a winged goblin monster sort of creature. The creature seemed to have the same coloring as Sunset Shimmer. Maybe it was Sunset Shimmer and she was trying to terrorize Canterlot High School. That seemed realistic in one way, but seven girls floating up in the air with horse ears and faux hair extensions and Sunset Shimmer turning into a goblin was total fantasy.

There was some sort of voice in the background that sounded like a voice of a sweet feminine princess.

"Congratulations of all seven of you," the voice spoke in a rewarding sort of matter. "Each of you has a necklace that represents your element of harmony and made you have temporary pony features. These will make you defeat the horrible Sunset Shimmer and cause a rainbow.

That was the only information that the dream told Rosie. Rosie tried to ask more of what the situation was about in her dream. But the voice acted like she was not there.

Rosie woke up by the sound of her iPod alarm clock. Rosie got ready for school just as usual, but she wanted to tell her parents about her confusing dream.

Whenever she looked in the mirror that morning to brush her teeth or get dressed she saw a rainbow of purple, white, yellow, pink, blue, orange, and red go through her eyes. It reminded her of her best friend's skin colors and Rosie's. The only one she did not know was the purple one. It kind of reminded her of the purple skin girl in her dream.

Rosie did not know why that happened. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? That's what she assumed. She finally came down to a consensus that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

At breakfast, she told her parents about the confusing dream. They didn't seem that interested as usual about Rosie's life or what Rosie had to say.

Rosie felt underappreciated a lot in her family. Her parents got their wish to get a daughter, though sometimes she overheard her parent's conversations on how they wanted Rosie to be a girly-girl who likes all girly things instead of a tomboy who is into motorcycles, vehicles, sports, and punk rock like the electric guitar.

"Why can't you guys be grateful for what you do have?" Rosie always thought when she heard this. "You're lucky you even have a daughter who wants to be appreciated. So what if I want to be a tomboy instead of a girly-girl. I'll always support you guys no matter what and I still love you."

Rosie could see something in her eyes they were playing tricks on her again. While, she was eating her cereal she saw her parents in a thick of black smoke turn into goblins just like Sunset Shimmer did in her dream. But after that horrific minute of her parents that were goblins. That same voice from Rosie's dream said "you should tell your parents how you feel".

Rosie just ignored the voice it was her crazy eyes and imagination taking over again. Then in less than a blink her parents returned back to normal as regular humans.

Father reading the newspaper on the kitchen table and her mother making breakfast on the kitchen stove. Rosie's little brother Ace was still asleep. Thank God. A quiet peaceful morning without Ace running around all over the place or being a grumpy grump as Pinkie Pie would've put it.

After breakfast Rosie did some last minute packing and raced out the door to Canterlot Elementary School. She said goodbye to her parents who did not enthusiastically say goodbye back.

Rosie carefully closed the door and strolled down the street to Canterlot Elementary School. Wondering why she had these crazy visions with her eyes and that mysterious voice that was going on in her head.

. . . . .

School was out now for the day and it was a warm early September. Rosie had a very minimum amount of homework since it was the beginning of the school year and teachers were just starting their academics. But she finished it.

Rosie was walking down the block to her taekwondo dojo, still confused about her vision and her mind this morning which seemed to stop when she headed out the door.

She was already in her taekwondo uniform and she was also wearing her brown belt with one black stripe high and proud. This was her last class as a brown belt with a black stripe. Rosie was glad that Sunset Shimmer refused to go to her black belt test, after all her horrible actions she did over the past three years. Due to last minute friendship, her five friends could not come to her black belt test. They already had their weekend plans. Pretty much only her family will see her get her black belt. Rosie knew that her family was just trying to be polite to come to her black belt test, but she could tell on the looks on their faces that they did not want to go. Rosie seriously wished that her parents will love her someday.

Rosie opened the door to the well-kept taekwondo studio at the Canterlot Town Plaza aka a local strip mall. Rosie made sure to come in extra early so she can practice even more for her black belt. She practiced for her black belt extra hard at home ever since a few months ago she got her brown belt with one black stripe.

Rosie quickly took off her sneakers and made her way into the taekwondo studio. But she was stopped by her favorite taekwondo instructor, Sensei Rumble, just a foot to the boarder of the studio.

"Come into my office. Now! Barked Sensei Rumble.

"What did I do," asked Rosie looking petrified.

"Follow me," was all Sensei Rumble had to answer.

Rosie followed Sensei Rumble into the main office of the dojo.

Rosie grabbed a seat and saw Sensei Rumble give her the evil eye. Rosie was Sensei Rumble's star student. Why would he be angry with her?

"Look at the security footage," Sensei Rumble raised his voice.

He flipped on the big boxy television with the remote and hit rewind for a few seconds and then stopped the rewind.

There was a color camera that showed someone that looked like Rosie, but dressed up as her.

It started off by someone breaking into the front entrance of the dojo. It looked like someone was wearing very good red body make-up and a red wig that looked just like Rosie's actual hair. Whoever that someone was he or she had to do an excellent job trying to get red make-up that matched Rosie's skin tone and somehow had to style a red wig that looked exactly like Rosie's hair style. The crook was also wearing something similar to what Rosie wore most often.

The crook seemed to be carrying a little red wagon that was filled with spray paint, a baseball bat, knives, other tools that look perfect for destroying a room especially a dojo.

There sat Rosie and Sensei Rumble looking at the boxy television screen. Sensei Rumble having a disappointed look on his face and Rosie just shock thinking "Who would do this to her."

The crook started to disrespect the dojo and spray paint and graffiti the signs, destroy the equipment with the other supplies that were not spray painted, and last but not least destroying the mirrors and floor with spray paint.

It was a long, but sad five minutes until the video was over. Rosie noticed something halfway through the video. That the crook looked like Sunset Shimmer. It looked like Sunset Shimmer put on face paint and bought and stylized a wig. The greatest evidence of all was Sunset Shimmer's eyes. Her eyes were an aquamarine and Rosie's were a fiery red.

"What were you thinking, Rosie!" cried Sensei Rumble.

"I cross my heart." Rosie answered in a responsible tone. "I did not do it. Whoever did it must have been very angry with me and wanted to seek revenge to get me in trouble."

Rosie was an awesome liar, she could have people believe her. But not this time what she said was the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"I still don't believe you," barked Sensei Rumble. "Anyway you've got lucky the studio paid to renovate the studio and buy new equipment before we saw the security footage of what you have done."

"I swear it wasn't me that did it. It was my ex-best friend Sunset Shimmer who probably did it. If you looked closely in the video her eyes are aquamarine and mine are a fiery red. She wanted to destroy my taekwondo career by ruining the only studio in town just because I broke the friendship and became friends with her enemies, probably. She was most likely the one who destroyed it yesterday like it said in the video not me." Rosie fought back and said.

"Likely story," scoffed Sensei Rumble sarcastically. His black eyes were turning mean, his computer paper white skin turning a light red in anger, and his jet-black spikey hair looking like it was about to fall off.

Rosie decided to be silent now.

"Now for your punishment," Sensei Rumble continued. "Right before you got to the studio I called your parents and they will give you your further punishments. I will give out the punishments from the studio.

You are to write apology letters to all the studio employees and interns, the people who are going to redo the studio, and to your parents for taking advantage of your tuition they are paying, when you disliked the studio the whole time.

You are to help the people who are redoing the studio from the very start to the very finish. You will have to miss school for this.

Last but not least you have an expulsion to the studio.

Have I made myself clear, Rosie?"

"What!" Rosie wailed out loud like a fussy little girl. "It is pretty obvious Sunset Shimmer did it. I could see her eyes. She is the only person I know that has aquamarine eyes and would do that to me. What other crook would do that? Huh? Huh?"

"SHUT UP!" Sensei Rumble screamed. "That is it. I had enough of you. You still have your punishments no matter what and after the studio is clean. You are no longer to step foot in this dojo ever again."

"Grrrrrrrr" was the only sound Rosie had to make.

"And furthermore redoing the studio starts on Sunday and thanks to you we had to e-mail the students' parents that the belt test was cancelled for tomorrow because of the mess you had made.

Rosie just decided to act like she was regretful for what "she" had done.

"Okay, I accept my punishments," she expressed all mopey like.

Disappointed Sensei Rumble pointed his finger towards the door a gesture to say "Rosie go home".

Rosie walked home with a slouch feeling very mad at Sunset Shimmer for destroying her taekwondo career and what she had to pick up Sunset Shimmer's mess.

. . . . .

Sensei Rumble was serious about the punishments, it was no joke.

Rosie got an enormous lecture from her parents that took about the whole night until her usual bedtime. Plus, her parents punishments to her was she was grounded for the rest of the school year aka until she graduated sixth grade and headed to middle school. The grounding was even worse when she could not do anything that was fun for her.

All of Saturday she wrote apology letters to both her parent's mom and dad, her mother gave her all the people names who would help Rosie redo the studio, and last but not least she had to write apology letters to the staff, she knew the staff's names all by heart.

Very early in the morning that Sunday. Rosie dressed in old clothes and cleaned up the mess that Sunset Shimmer made. She brought her light lunch and worked a twelve hour working period from sun-up to sun-down helping the workers for the next four days. Each day cleaning and redoing each piece of the studio that Sunset Shimmer destroyed. At night after a long day of redoing Rosie would trudge home, her legs very weak, and as soon as she got home she would skip supper and go straight to bed.

Her mother had to call Rosie in sick for the days she had to miss school. Rosie wasn't a big fan of school, but she would much rather be there than help heavy men who smelled like feet.

. . . . .

It was a foggy Thursday morning. Rosie was still tired after the hard-work she did for the past four days. She trudged along to school. When she finally got into her classroom and unpacked her stuff. There sat Sunset Shimmer at her desk all "Little Miss Princess" like. As usual people just ignoring her.

"Oh, hello, Rosie," said Sunset Shimmer like a snob. "Are you feeling better now after you were sick?"

"Please don't start a fight Sunset Shimmer," answered Rosie with confidence and anger.

"Why wouldn't I." said Sunset Shimmer smugly. "While you were sick for the past few days aka picking up the mess that you made in the dojo. I told the whole school that you were the one who destroyed the dojo just because you hate taekwondo."

"Sunset Shimmer you know how I love martial arts" protested Rosie. "Why Sunset Shimmer? Why would you do that destroy my martial arts career by ruining the studio?"

"Because Rosie you ended a great friendship of you and me which I loved. So after that I am going to destroy what you love which obviously is martial arts." answered Sunset Shimmer.

"Is this true?" asked Flash Sentry a cute boy that every girl loved in the class. "Did you destroy the dojo dressed up as Rosie so you can give Rosie the blame for destroying her martial arts career?"

Rosie butt in way before Sunset Shimmer could answer.

"Yes, she did," answered Rosie like a tattle tailing little girl. "She dressed up as me and destroyed the only dojo in Canterlot City to just seek revenge of ending the friendship with her and BTW the reason why I ended the friendship because Sunset Shimmer was a bad influence."

"That was very smart of you Rosie. I wish you had end the friendship sooner." Flash Sentry answered like a snob. "By the way wait till I tell the whole school at recess that you really destroyed the dojo instead of Rosie."

Rosie was relieved that someone was listening to their conversation, especially a cute guy.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie cheered for Flash Sentry.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"That was so brave of you, Flash Sentry" Rarity remarked.

"GO FLASH SENTRYYYY" Pinkie Pie squealed.

"I knew Sunset Shimmer was behind this," said Applejack.

"Yay," Fluttershy whispered quietly.

Sunset Shimmer just made a pouty face out of all this.

Flash Sentry kept his promise of telling the school how Sunset Shimmer destroyed the studio. During recess time he secretly got a recess aid's megaphone-for rounding up the kids at the end of recess-when she was not looking. He got a desk chair that was somewhere near him, stood up on the chair, and turned on the megaphone.

"Students of Canterlot Elementary. Come forth near me." Barked Flash Sentry.

All the students of Canterlot Elementary were all looking at one another in confusion.

Flash Sentry let out a deep sigh.

"What I mean is anyone at Canterlot Elementary come to me."

Everyone at Canterlot Elementary School had little conversations while coming up to Flash Sentry.

"Canterlot Elementary students. What Sunset Shimmer told you about Rosie destroying the dojo was false. She was the one who destroyed the dojo, she dressed up like Rosie and made it seem Rosie did the destroying. We should all hold hands together and ignore anymore horrible actions that Sunset Shimmer does to us." Flash Sentry spoke.

The response to the Canterlot Elementary students was pretty obvious.

They all cheered "Go Flash Sentry!" "Go Flash Sentry!"

When Flash Sentry got down from the chair. He was lifted up like a rock star and the students were parading him around chanting "Go Flash Sentry and "boo Sunset Shimmer".

Rosie joined along in the crowd with her five friends, but Rosie was relieved that Sunset Shimmer left school early for an orthodontist appointment. She would be very mad if the students had a parade for Flash Sentry and made her seem like the Wicked Witch of the West.

After that big celebration. Flash Sentry did not get into a whole lot of trouble for taking the recess aid's megaphone and starting a big celebration. Everyone at Canterlot Elementary School whether staff or student both knew that Sunset Shimmer was very mean. Flash Sentry only got a phone call home from his parents by the principal.

Rosie now had a good reputation from Canterlot Elementary with the students thinking she was brave for standing up to Sunset Shimmer and ending the friendship between them. Plus, she still had her five friends to stick by her.

All was well at Canterlot Elementary, except for Sunset Shimmer bad behavior, but the Canterlot Elementary Students didn't care they still went on with their lives.

(End of Flashback)

Rosie was looking in Secretary Honey's eyes like what now. Principal Celestia's office was right nearby. Secretary Honey carefully got out of her seat and went into Principal Celestia's office which was right behind her seat covered in blinds.

A few moments later Principal Celestia came out with Secretary Honey and a teenage girl that OMG looked exactly like the one in her dream she had in sixth grade the night after she stood up to Sunset Shimmer. Not the five friends she already knew, the purple skin and dark purple hair with a pink streak. The only differences were that the girl was wearing a casual outfit instead of a prom dress, she did not have wings, a hair extension, or horse ears.

Rosie's jaw dropped open in shock with a whole lot of questions in her head. Am I being pranked? Who knew about my dream? Is this planned? Am I under some sort of curse? What is going on? All these questions flew inside her head like a whole bunch of birds in the sky.

Rosie's shock was interrupted by Principal Celestia asking "Are you okay Rosie. You seem to be sort of shock and out of it."

"I'm fine," Rosie lied. "I was just shock in amazement of what you are wearing Principal Celestia. I love that blouse you are wearing."

"Uh, thank you" responded Principal Celestia feeling unsure and ignoring the fact that students never seem to compliment her articles of clothing.

After that awkward moment the teenage girl spoke "Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Your name is?"

Twilight Sparkle seemed to want to shake Rosie's hand, but instead of a hand it seemed to be a fist.

Rosie knew she was talking about her and the question from her sixth grade was answered the purple skin girl's name is Twilight Sparkle.

Rosie still in a bit of a shock and was now also confused why Twilight Sparkle would give a fist bump instead of a handshake during a greeting.

Rosie decided to give Twilight Sparkle a fist bump back with a boom sort of explosion after the bump.

Rosie could tell in Twilight Sparkles eyes that she did not know what the heck was going on.

After a long pause of confusion between everyone. Rosie began to speak "I'm Rosie. Rosie Red. But people just call me Rosie. Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle and you know when people greet each other they shake hands with their fingers right."

"Yeah, I knew that," protested Twilight Sparkle. "I just really like to fist bump people."

"Riiiiight", Rosie responded awkwardly. Already know that there is something different about Twilight Sparkle and she did not know what.

Secretary Honey was already back in her seat on the computer again.

Principal Celestia stopped the awkwardness between everyone.

"Twilight Sparkle is a new student at Canterlot High. Can you show her around for the day and make Twilight feel like Canterlot High is a second home to her" asked Principal Celestia.

"Sure," said Rosie cheerfully. "Why, don't I show you around Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight Sparkle just smiled and nodded in response all embarrassed like.

Still Rosie had a couple new questions inside her head now. Why Principal Celestia chose Rosie to be a tour guide for the new student, Twilight Sparkle? Where is that Twilight Sparkle from because she definitely ain't from around here?

"Come on Twilight Sparkle. I'll show you around," said Rosie.

Twilight stopped being embarrassed and felt relieved for once.

Principal Celestia held the door for Rosie and Twilight to go into the hallway and both saying "Thank you" for her politeness.


End file.
